the barrow gang
by mad durden
Summary: ¿Eres tú el perdedor que va a arreglarme? - karin/naruto.


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**n/a.** creo que veo demasiadas películas antiguas. en fin. el título es una referencia a Bonnie y Clyde.  
Para E, porque es más suyo que mío.

* * *

**the barrow gang**

_Some day, they'll go down together,_  
_they'll bury them side by side._  
_To a few, it'll be grief,_  
_to the law, a relief:_  
_but it's death for Bonnie and Clyde._

Al principio –antes de conocer a Uchiha Sasuke y sus ojos terroríficos– Karin creía en los cuentos de hadas y ni siquiera se daba cuenta de que los finales felices son historias sin acabar.

Así que. Está bien, está genial, está jodidamente contenta y por supuesto que Uzumaki Karin no necesita a nadie además de a ella misma.

(es la chica más fuerte del mundo)

Solía ocultar su sonrisa estática bajo unas gafas corrientes de pasta negra y era diminuta. Dolorosamente diminuta hasta el punto que nadie podía verla, ni siquiera ese estúpido de Suigetsu que siempre estaba –y todavía lo hace– burlándose de ella.  
Nadie podía verla. Suena tan patético como parece.

La primera vez que vio a Uchiha Sasuke él la deslumbró con sus ojos probablemente demasiado oscuros y sus manos y piel y alma tibias y la única cosa de la que se arrepiente es de haberle sostenido la mirada cuando él la observada fijamente y posiblemente debería arrepentirse de haber sonreído cuando él, desgraciado y malhumorado y frívolo, le torció la cara.  
Sasuke hacía trampa.  
Él era el chico malo –era el asesino-renegado-criminal o lo que sea que Uchiha Sasuke debiera ser– y Uzumaki Karin, irascible y pelirroja, cree que tiene el temple de las chicas malas, también. La verdad es que él tenía cierto aire a James Dean y era un pequeño bastardo igual que su estúpido Porsche Spyder 550.

Solo que él no podía verla de todas formas, y ahí estaba ese imbécil de Suigetsu murmurando estupideces en su oído y ella ni siquiera quería escucharle, de verdad que no.

(_no eres nada, karin, no eres nadie y nadie puede verte tampoco y nunca serás nada excepto un puñado de polvo en el camino de alguien a quien ni siquiera le interesas_)

Algún día –cuando sea una chica mala – va a matarle. Su vida será más sencilla así.

* * *

Con una mierda.

Suigetsu tenía razón.

Está acabada.

* * *

Bueno.

Es o no lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportarlo.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke estaba algo así como ciego pero aun así Karin sabe que él le pertenece a Haruno Sakura, que es, por otro lado, la chica más hermosa que ha visto en su vida con sus ojos verdes mitad-desteñidos mitad-brillantes y su pelo rosa y su piel hecha de agua. Uchiha Sasuke todavía no sabe que él es suyo, pero lo hará, algún día y entonces Karin estallará en un millón de pedacitos trémulos y se recompondrá tan rápidamente que a nadie le dará tiempo a recordar que _eh, esa chica estuvo muerta una vez_ porque la verdad es que lo está, o al menos así se sienten sus intestinos, como cercenados por un trillón de cuchillas oxidadas.  
No entiende cual es el problema o la razón de que ella precisamente no tenga a nadie, porque se supone que si perseveras y crees en el amor este tiene que aparecer en algún momento y no darte de lado como si fueras un montón de basura apestosa que no se merece un beso. O un polvo. Qué sabré yo.

Resulta que la vida real no es ningún libro de Nicholas Sparks y está bien porque Karin ya había dejado de leer ese tipo de novelas no aptas para diabéticos hacía tiempo.

Se besan en los corredores, en los armarios de la limpieza y en todas partes en general y Karin cree que podría morirse de celos ahí mismo, pero entonces Uchiha Sasuke deja sola a Haruno Sakura y la abandona como si fuera una flor en el desierto y Karin esboza una sonrisa ridícula porque qué bien sabe el dolor ajeno al ver el pintalabios sucio de un ángel.

Suigetsu tenía razón –aunque ni siquiera cuenta porque él es un pesado que le amarga la existencia– pero ella no estaba equivocada del todo.

Ahora es una chica mala.

Uzumaki Karin se compra un tinte que hace resaltar su pelirrojo apagado y ahora tiene el cabello de fuego o de sangre y fuma tantos cigarrillos como puede al día porque le resulta hilarante el hecho de inhalar un montón de porquería que hace polvo sus pulmones porque de veras quiere envenenarse a sí misma y ya no lleva gafas más.  
Uzumaki Karin, –aún más– pelirroja e irascible, es una zorra y no le importa qué opine la gente sobre ello porque está tan rota que supone se lo merece ya que aparentemente ella no es la clase de persona que es capaz ser feliz y el karma o el destino o dios o como quieras llamarlo ya se ha encargado de dejárselo suficientemente claro.

Así que va a ver a Sasuke jugar al fútbol y eso no significa que sea débil –que no lo es–, pero es que, qué cojones, Uchiha Sasuke sin camiseta es precisamente Uchiha Sasuke sin camiseta y opino que no necesita más adjetivos superfluos.

Haruno Sakura también está allí y Karin tiene la certeza inflamable de que se encontrará con Sasuke al final y ambos irán a meterse mano el uno al otro como dos adictos y luego Sasuke se marchará y la dejará sola con sus pajaritos en la cabeza porque la gente siempre se marcha y Uchiha Sasuke siempre le había tenido miedo al amor y probablemente Haruno Sakura sea demasiado valiente para él.

(ja; adivina quién es el débil ahora)

Lo que Karin no espera es que Sakura se siente a su lado con una rapidez pasmosa, dulce y tan insanamente amable que hace que sus huesos se tambaleen por debajo de la piel.

—Eh, hola —lleva a rastras una sonrisa sempiterna y es casi como un ángel caído—. Soy Haruno Sakura. Eres Karin, ¿verdad? ¿a quién esperas tú?

Se lo piensa un momento.  
(ahora es una chica mala) lleva una falda de cuero pequeñísima y una escueta camiseta roja del mismo color que su cabello artificial y unas botas negras más largas que un suspiro cansado y le da caladas metódicas a su cigarrillo. Es toda sangre contra algodón.  
Karin es una _femme fatale _que trafica con diamantes e ingiere en cantidades sorprendentes vicodin y propofol porque según la escuela de medicina de Michael Jackson una buena dosis de la droga correcta puede curar cualquier cosa. Incluso el insomnio. Incluso la soledad.

—No lo sé —sonríe afilado y peligroso como un rubí mortífero—. Todavía.

Haruno Sakura se queda en silencio pensando que Uzumaki Karin bien podría ser la reencarnación de Satán.

—Bueno, podría ayudarte —le murmura el ángel al diablo con timidez—. ¿Qué te parece Suigetsu? Es algo así como… divertido.

La chica-diablo parapadea.

—Suigetsu es un idiota —escupe con dureza—. Es como un niño; y no quiero que un idiota me toque. Eh, y ni siquiera te atrevas a sugerir a Kiba. Sería lo más parecido a la zoofilia que haría en mi vida.

La risa de Haruno Sakura suena como al rumor del agua de unas cataratas monstruosas y Karin entiende por qué el amor de su vida se ha enamorado de ella, porque es la dulzura personificada y ríe y es atenta y amable con cualquiera sin distinción y ama y es valiente por eso.  
(karin no quiere volver a amar nunca más)

—Eres simpática, Karin.

Oh, no.

Karin ha decidido que la odia porque es una de esas personas a las que se hace difícil detestar y qué cojones, Haruno Sakura es perfecta, perfectamente débil pero igualmente fuerte y Uchiha Sasuke no se la merece lo más mínimo.

Uchiha Sasuke se merece a alguien que sea un bastardo, igual que él, como Karin, porque ambos son del tipo que detesta el amor pero están enamorados del odio y el círculo no tiene principio porque se trata de una contradicción estúpida y relativa.  
La vida da asco. Karin no puede más que preguntarse por qué Haruno Sakura nunca se marcha y siempre permanece a su lado como si fuera un péndulo vacilante temblando en la caja del reloj y entiende entonces lo mucho que Uchiha Sasuke depende de eso.

Así que. Fuera de sonrisas de algodón y corazones rotos Karin quería encontrar la forma de herirla porque quién había buscado la amistad de quién de todas formas.

(_déjame en paz ahora mismo, zorra virgen_, piensa)

—Bueno —murmura el mismísimo Satanás—. ¿Quién es ese rubio que está allí? Está bueno.

Por supuesto que Karin sabe que ese-rubio-que-está-allí es Naruto porque comparten apellido y son algo así como primos segundos o una tontería de esas y por supuesto que sabe que él es el mejor amigo de Haruno Sakura y que él está total, perdida y tristemente enamorado de ella de tal forma que le entregaría su propio corazón sangrante en una caja si ella se lo pidiera.

Haruno Sakura se sorprende y abre la boca formando una O bastante pequeña y a pesar de estar rota siempre aparenta estar completa como si nadie supiera que en realidad trata desesperadamente de juntar sus pedazos errantes.

—Oh, sí. Ya, claro —se enreda en sus propias palabras y su lengua se paraliza un par de segundos que duran una eternidad—. Es Uzumaki Naruto, mi mejor amigo. Creí que erais familia. Si no le conoces formalmente puedo presentártelo cuando quieras.

Karin tiene veneno en las palabras y Haruno Sakura es tan guapa que podrías cortarle la cabeza y exhibirla sobre una almohadilla de terciopelo azul en el escaparate de Tiffany's y alguien la compraría por un millón de dólares y eso no es para nada justo. Frente a toda esa repugnante perfección Karin es sólo la chica que se ha hecho un hueco entre la élite de su instituto dando cosas a la gente de forma altruista, quitándoselas después y posteriormente pidiendo algo a cambio de lo que ya tenían en un principio y eso la hace una socialité olvidada en lugar de una leyenda.

Uzumaki Karin quiere ser una leyenda.

—Sólo quiero tirármelo.

Haruno Sakura parpadea y se despide, adiós, buenos días y buena suerte y espero no volver a verte en la vida y se encuentra en un armario con Uchiha Sasuke como los Romeo y Julieta que nunca han sido y se meten mano hasta que la oscuridad los engulle.

La oscuridad se los traga por completo.

* * *

Volvamos a cuando Karin se comportó como una zoofílica cualquiera para conseguir acceso a una fiesta bastante exclusiva de niños pijos, vestidos de lentejuelas y colgantes de perlas.

Se había arreglado. Es rematadamente complicado encajar en un ambiente que recuerda a inviernos en Hawaii y veranos en los Hamptons pero una siempre acierta cuando imita a Coco Chanel y eso es algo que incluso un principiante sabe. Una chaqueta de traje _noir _y un montón de collares superpuestos y unos tacones que posiblemente te partan los pies por la mitad antes de que la noche termine y ese es exactamente el modo en el que una se confunde entre la multitud de una fiesta de ese calibre.

Resultó que Inuzuka Kiba estaba invitado y ella le recompensó al final de la noche después de que él le invitara a un par de copas de Chardonnay e ignorase deliberadamente el hecho de que ella flirtease con todos y cada uno de sus amigos.

Esa es la clase de persona que es Uzumaki Karin. El tipo de chica que en lugar de creer en dios reza a cirujanos plásticos y toma revistas como Vogue o Harper's Bazaar como si fueran la verdadera biblia y cree que Marlene Dietrich es la encargada del tiempo ahí arriba. El tipo de chica que trafica con anfetaminas para costearse bolsos de Prada y pañuelos de Hermès y desliza laxante en la bebida de Yamanaka Ino por haberse burlado de ella hace cinco años.

Sobre todo Uzumaki Karin no es el tipo de chica que se enamoraría de alguien como Uchiha Sasuke, capaz de dejarla tirada en algún descampado después de que ella, desgarradoramente devota, le hubiera regalado su virginidad en su estúpido Porsche Spyder 550.

Por eso no le importa que la llamen Satán por los pasillos mientras pueda arrancarles un ojo con el tacón de sus Louboutin aunque tenga que ir al baño a retocarse el maquillaje después porque a veces las detestables lágrimas no quieren quedarse dentro de sus ojos a pesar de que haya jurado mil veces que su rímel es demasiado caro como para estropearlo lloriqueando por los rincones.

Hay un lugar en alguna parte llamado Pasivo-Agresivo y allí ella es la reina suprema.

* * *

Karin es Audrey Hepburn haciéndose pasar por aristócrata en el baile en _My fair lady_ aunque ella no es una buena persona en absoluto, y es peor persona todavía cuando vislumbra a Uzumaki Naruto, rubio como el sol y estúpido como un conejo de granja, parlotear sobre malos amigos y bastardos y tonterías sobre ser peor-que-la-escoria y por qué ha tenido que fijarse en el chico más extraño entre tantos.

(recuerda: es el mejor amigo de Sakura)

Él todavía se está quejando sobre cosas que en realidad a nadie le importan cuando Karin se desliza junto a él y Kiba y lo primero que Uzumaki Naruto piensa de ella es que se parece a un gato, o un tigre, o cualquier tipo de felino demasiado independiente para su propio bien.

—Mi queridísima Karin —escupe Kiba con la sonrisa típica de un millonario de _Beverly Hills_—. ¿A qué se debe el honor?

La ironía no le pega en absoluto, o eso cree Karin cuando decide que ella y exclusivamente ella es la reina del drama y por ende la única capaz de ser una zorra sarcástica cuando quiere.

Y punto.

—Cierra el pico, chico-perro —arrastra las palabras como si fueran fajos de billetes escondidos en su bolso vintage y mira a su presa como el cazador en el que se ha convertido—. Tú eres Naruto, ¿no? Uzumaki Naruto.

Él parpadea.

—Eh, supongo.

—Bien. Ven conmigo. Ahora.

A pesar de todo él la sigue como si estuviera hechizado.

* * *

—Cállate un momento, tengo que contarte algo.

Primero da una bocanada de aire y arruga la nariz porque no está acostumbrada a respirar limpio. Cuando alguien le comenta que debe dejar el vicio del tabaco Karin ríe porque no se trata de ningún vicio y no necesita de ningún grupo de desintoxicación para saberlo. Si fuma rápido es porque lo que quiere es destrozar sus pulmones lo antes posible.

Así que le cuenta su historia al chico raro y estúpido como un conejo y su corazón late más fuerte de lo normal porque no está acostumbrada a la sinceridad en absoluto. Le cuenta pausadamente como si no tuviera la menor importancia cómo se crio con una drag queen y una novelista de pacotilla que escribía literatura erótica para solteronas que le hizo ver el sexo como algo idílico cuando la realidad fue que su primer polvo fue un desastre en los asientos traseros de un coche al que apodaban pequeño bastardo, igual que su dueño, y cómo sus bragas favoritas terminaron llenas de sangre en el arcén de una carretera a ninguna parte.

Omite detalles superfluos como que Uchiha Sasuke es el amor de su vida.

Pequeño Bastardo. Algún día quemará ese coche maldito.

Naruto la escucha con calma bebiendo de sus palabras como si hubiera naufragado en mitad del desierto.

—Puedo… puedo hablar con Sasuke por ti sobre esto, si quieres —se ofrece generosamente.

La bondad personificada. Y estúpido como un conejo. ¿Decías?

Se gana un puñetazo en las costillas.

—¡Se supone que debes arreglarme ahora, imbécil!

Naruto parpadea.

—Golpeas como una niña.

—Bueno, tú también podrías hacerlo si tuvieras un poco más de fuerza.

Consigue que él sonría y era lo último que habría querido. Se supone que él es de la clase de chicos que en realidad son héroes. Se supone que él es algo así como el Cary Grant de su generación mientras que ella es el falso reflejo de una desmejorada Greta Garbo.

—¿Por qué yo?

—Sakura.

No necesita adornarlo más para que él finalmente lo entienda porque básicamente todo se reduce a una palabra que esta vez no podría estar más vacía.

—Podríamos arreglarnos el uno al otro.

Karin se encoje de hombros y se le encoje el corazón también porque _me da igual cómo de roto estés tú, chico hiperactivo_.

—Oh, cállate de una vez.

Él es un manojo de nervios y le tiembla el pecho cuando desliza las manos bajo su camiseta y la besa después como si realmente hubiera tenido elección en todo el asunto. De vez en cuando Karin entreabre los ojos para ver que efectivamente el cabello de Naruto es rubio y no oscuro como algún tipo extraño de cuarzo.  
Él, en cambio, mitad dormido mitad despierto, se balancea en la cuerda floja de su pelo de sangre y resulta que no es ninguna pesadilla y que Karin no es hermosa pero es real.

Karin piensa –no es como si pudiera pensar con claridad porque las manos de Naruto se encuentran investigando su ropa interior y él realmente hace virguerías con los dedos y _joderjoderjoder_, Uzumaki– que para ser un estúpido él tal vez no lo haga tan mal, después de todo.

Al fin y al cabo ambos son poco más que un par de estrellas vagabundas.


End file.
